Shopping carts of a type comprising a handle, a handle mounting, to which the handle is mounted, a main basket, which also is mounted to the handle, and a child seat, which is arranged so that a properly seated child faces backwardly, are in widespread use. Commonly, the main basket has side, bottom, front, and back panels made from welded wires, although it is known for some of the basket panels to be partially or predominantly plastic panels. Commonly, the child seat is made from welded wires, even if some of the basket panels may be partially or predominantly plastic.
Typically, the child seat is mounted suitably to a back panel of the main basket and the back panel is mounted pivotally to the handle mounting so as to permit the back panel and the child seat to be upwardly pivoted, as when a similar cart is nested into the shopping cart. Typically, the child seat is arranged so that such a seated child extends his or her legs through wide openings in the a back panel of the main basket, whereby the back panel of the main basket serves as a front panel of the child seat.
This invention has resulted from efforts to improve the child seat of a shopping cart of the type noted above so as to confine the legs of a seated child within the main basket of the shopping cart.